1:2 Evening - Danny
Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 10:51 AM Xan was out the front of the dorm with his bike, crouched down as he tinkered with the motor cleaning it out. Sleeves pushed up, it was one of only a handful of things you'd find the sorcerer getting completely hands on with. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:10 AM "That's a nice bike." Danny says coming out, keys in one hand and cane in the other. "Is it yours?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 11:28 AM Xan glanced round at the sound of a voice behind him. Then standing up he turned to face them, grabbing a rag tossed over the handlebars to wipe his hands off. "Yeah, she's mine," Xan smiles. "You ride?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:40 AM "Canadian laws wouldn't let me near one of these beauties." Danny says. "But I have a car." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 11:55 AM "Pity. You can get a license here though. I got mine back in the UK. It was a pain to switch it over when I came here," Xan laughs softly. When she mentions her car he thinks briefly, "The mini-cooper right? I saw you pulling in around the time I did." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:56 AM "That's mine." Danny says. "And I just, might, still got plenty of money left from my junior justicar paycheck, not that those are going to come again." She laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 12:48 PM "Junior Justicar check?" Xan inquires with a curious tilt of his head. "And I'd recommend getting one similar to my girl but... they're quite pricey" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:01 PM "Of course it's a girl." Danny says rolling her eyes. "And you are looking at the very first government licensed junior superhero of Canada." She has a hint of pride in her tone.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 1:06 PM "Well, she's named in honour of my mum," Xan shrugs but hearing Danny's achievement his eyes widen a little. "Congrats, big achievement I take it. Sorry, I'm from Scotland, as the accent suggests." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:07 PM "It was, unlike these yankees around here, Canada doesn't like child capes." Danny says. "What's her name?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 1:14 PM "Ah, across Britain there is kind of a grumpy acceptance to the existence of such. Though, Scotland independently is quite all for it," Xan empathises with a gentle nod. When she asked the name of his bike he hesitated a little pain briefly crossing his face before he smiles softly, "Mum was called Selene the bikes called Selini which is Greek for moon." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:29 PM Danny nods. "I haven't named my car, but I've been learning how to take care of it." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 1:31 PM "If you ever want a hand I started with cars when learning how to handle a motor" Xan says sitting back on his bike. "Although, I hear there is also a Mechanic club you can join. I was planning to" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:38 PM "Me too." Danny says. "And I'd welcome a hand, my car's a bit of an old girl." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 1:41 PM "I can come check her now, if you want? My girl's all done for the day" Xan says straightening up. "And I've got time to kill. Trying to avoid my room until I can work out if my easy-on-the-eyes roommate got anything else hiding in boxes that's gonna scare the shit out of me." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:43 PM "Is he hiding a gigantic snake like that cowgirl?" Danny jokes. "And sure, it's this way if you want to give it a quick check. I was going to go buy some cream pop for my girlfriend." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 1:49 PM "More like some mechanical bird," Xan chuckles lifting up his kit, a duffel bag of tools that he swung over his shoulder. "To be honest, it was kind of funny watching Ris freak. That's my familiar. If you wanna do it some other time we can if you're busy." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:51 PM "Later might be best. Don't want a sugar-craving grumpy girlfriend." Danny laughs. "See you around, Xan." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 1:53 PM "See you around too, Danny" he murmurs, noting how she was perceptive enough to know his name after just the first day. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay